Moonspell
by Lillian2
Summary: UPDATED! This is the story of teh time right before that big battle which opens BO2, for lack of time to make a better summary. Please r/r! Free chocolate Razies for reviewers!
1. Chapter 1

Moonspell  
  
Part 1 of ?  
  
"Stel. don't be afraid. Look at yourself, Stel!" Ceylon said.  
  
He looked down at his fledgling vampire form and recognized it with dawning horror as he realized he had just become the antithesis of all he'd stood for in his short life as a Serafan priest. Stel viewed Ceylon with his eyes widening in growing enragement and opened his mouth and said horrified, "What have you done to me, Ceylon!?"  
  
"I wanted you to be back, I wanted you to be alive again, I-"  
  
"/I/thought you were my friend, you son of a bitch!" Stel roared, swiping at Ceylon's pulsing jugular.  
  
Ceylon stepped back, hissing, defensively crossing his arms over his face and neck to block Stel's vicious attack. "Fuck you! I did what I thought was right, and if you don't like that, you can fucking kiss my ass! I do not deserve your anger! You're alive again, Stel! Not cold in the grave!"  
  
"How dare you, how dare you!" Stel yelled, his face contorted in primal rage. "You have the audacity to make such a decision for me? You've damned me, and yet you_try_to_defend_yourself? Did you think that I would enjoy this perversion that reeks from every cell of my being?! The corruption that I had fought so hard against, and now perversely represent!? How could you do this to me!?"  
  
"I gave you the best fucking gift that I could! I give you your life again, and /you/ goddamn reject it!! This is my gift for you, I give you life!" Ceylon shouted, outraged, losing his coherency in his anger and fear. His body tense  
  
"Life!? You call this foul mockery of existence my life!?"  
  
"Yes, I /do!/ Embrace it, Stel! There's no need to harbor past sentiments!", pleaded Ceylon intensely.  
  
"Sentiments!?" ,His voice broke to almost a horse cry, ".oh god.." Stel fell to his knees, overcome with emotion so fierce his amethyst eyes seemed to burst blue flares. His mouth dropped open to let out a roar of utter despair, and his vision clouded as he began to weep. Ceylon crept close to him and placed his clawed hand on his shoulder. Stel's head whipped towards Ceylon and looked up at him with wild, feverish eyes.  
  
"Stel..." Ceylon began, gently.  
  
Stel snapped his head back forward and jumped to his feet, snarling, grabbing Frostmourne from its sheath that was strapped onto his back. "Betrayer of the light!!", Stel hissed, glaring at Ceylon's pale, alarmed face.  
  
"Stel, please! I don't want to fight you!" Ceylon cried, terrified at the prospect of having to kill his best friend.  
  
"Your time has come, betrayer!", yelled Stel gutturally, swiping at Ceylon's chest with Frostmourne. Ceylon let out a stricken sob, knowing that fate did not agree with his plan. He fell backward onto the cold ground to avoid Frostmorne's bitter offensive, and looked beseechingly up at Stel's face.  
  
"You avoid me, demon?! Justice has come!" Stel sneered as he stared at the defenseless figure cowering before him, raising the hilt of the blade two handedly upward behind his back, then growling a Serafan warcry as he tried to strong-arm the blade into Ceylon's undead chest.  
  
Ceylon rolled to the side but was unable to completely avoid Stel's attack, and screeched in pain as he felt icy fire slide into his lower waist. A cold wind blew through the dark area. Frostmourne seemed to glow as its bearer smiled pridefully, a possessed look coming over his once noble features. "You will not make it out of this place alive, fiend!", he snarled arrogantly at Ceylon, whose face was twisted in pain as he fought for control of his body.  
  
Ceylon screamed again in useless agony as Frostmourne cut another deep gash in his abdomen before he passed out from the violent pain wreaking havoc in his body. Stel stood triumphantly above him, grinning passionately, his smile only faltering when he considered the final demon he would have to destroy.  
  
He looked down at his fingers, already beginning their natural transition into vampiric claws. Natural. never! Stel grit his teeth together and narrowed his eyes as he prepared to rid the world of one more vampire.  
  
"Oh my god! Stel! NO!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Moonspell"  
  
Part 2 of ?  
  
AN- for some unknown reason word is effin up my ellipsis. If a period looks like it's in an unnatural place, that's cos an ellipsis is really what's supposed to be there. i think i caught all of them, but hey, I could miss one..  
  
"MAGNUS!" Clove yelled across the broad hall to her sweet. "What tha hell /do/ you think you're doing!? I thought we were going out for a before bed stroll!"  
  
Magnus glanced back at Clove with a grin, holding a lithe claw to his lips before turning back to his task. Growling thoughtfully he surveyed the area. Magnus was crouched in front of the thick wooden double doors leading to Vorador's exorbitant wine cellar. They were crafted of a solid cherry wood which would impede would-be thieves, but that was not what was really irritating Magnus. It was that blasted magical lock which bound them immobile.  
  
"Damn Vorador's enchantments!" Magnus muttered. "What the hell is a fella to do when he wants a half decent bottle of wine!?"  
  
Clove glared at him from across the room with her claws on her hips and her orange bloom eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Hey! Stop screwing around! I /WANT/ to get going, and I want to get going NOW! We /never/ get any time together, and I-"  
  
Magnus chuckled and shushed her, drawing on that rush that is felt as one does something that they very well know they shouldn't be doing, in this particular case his foolings with the lock. It was nourishment to the mischievous side of his mind, just as blood was sustenance to his undead body.  
  
He rubbed his claws up against the wood, trying to discern the nature of the enchantment placed upon it. The fact that he could immolate the damned thing and be done with it was not a thought which occurred to him, nor would he have done so had the notion struck him. There would have been no fun in that, no challenge.. And the doors, reduced to ashes, would scream of his forced entry. The violation would not bother him personally in the least, but Vorador's displeasement was a thing to be avoided as Magnus knew from firsthand experience.  
  
Meanwhile, Clove was growing all the more impatient. She stood behind him, tall, strong, and completely enraged from her minutes of wait.  
  
"MaaagNUS!" She yelled in her furious draw, baring her slender white fangs, ready to forcibly extract Magnus from his attentions on the doors.  
  
"Whaat?!" Magnus replied with the faintest hint of irritation. "Can't you wait just a couple more minutes for your friendly neighborhood admirer to pilfer a few bottles of wine for Your Highness and me self to partake in?!"  
  
"What if we get caught?! You're gonna fokkin' lose your promotion!" Clove said agitated. "I don't want you to get in trouble again!"  
  
Magnus smirked amiably and crossed his arms over his chest, raising his chin up a notch arrogantly. "Vorador can spare a few. I /know/. The wine cellar is not an unfamiliar place to me.. heh heh.."  
  
Magnus' smirk dropped suddenly into pressed concentration as he saw that his work was nearly complete. A little here and a little there.. "YES!" Magnus hissed, a wide uninhibited smile playing across his face as the lock groaned and gave way. At last! At last.. He'd worked hard during those five-odd minutes that the lock had busied him.  
  
He turned to face Clove with a satisfied smile but it dropped as he saw her suddenly draw her breath in quickly and stiffen her claws. Clove had felt another presence enter the rotunda that she and her love already occupied, and she was ready to fight her way out. Magnus reached his arm towards her in alarm. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar ancient face studying him with amusement.  
  
"So not even that newest spell that I had Kain create was a match for your lockbreaking skills, Magnus. I'm impressed." Said the ancient with half a smile.  
  
"My sire! I.." began Magnus, half panicking for his lack of a plausible excuse.  
  
Vorador let out a low chuckle before raising a taloned hand for silence. "Magnus, it is fine for now.. but you are going to have to find some other challenge to occupy yourself with from now on. Come now, both of you.. though your means were lacking, the idea /is/ appealing.. Let us feed upon some of Nosgoth's greatest vintage..-"  
  
"S..Sire!" came a breathless male shout from across the room. Vorador turned immediately to face his son while Magnus rushed forward to aid the wounded vampire.  
  
"Sire.." The vampire began, broken and pained.  
  
"Ceylon!" Vorador said in sad surprise. " ..What has befallen you?"  
  
"I tried.. Stel.. he.. save Stel!" Ceylon choked, collapsing forward into Magnus' ready form. "Ugh.." he said, sinking completely onto Magnus, his energy spirited away by his strenuous confession to Vorador. He expelled his waiting breath and passed into the unconscious. Magnus slung the stricken vampire over one of his broad shoulders and looked to Vorador for orders.  
  
"Take Ceylon to his room." Vorador said grimly and looked at Clove. "Follow them. Tend to Ceylon's wounds. I will send up supplies."  
  
Clove bit her lip and glanced at Vorador, having something to say to him.  
  
"Yes?" Vorador said.  
  
"Sire. what should be done about Stel?"  
  
"Yes." Vorador paused thoughtfully, "Yes.I would leave him to die, but.. " Vorador waved a hand absently at Magnus, who was already carrying Ceylon up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Ceylon, yes."  
  
"Don't worry Clove. I will send someone after Stel, but only for Ceylon's sake. When he wakes make sure that he learns that Stel will be accounted for. Go now, follow Magnus."  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
Thanks for Raziel-Valentine, Silveriss, Griz, MB, Dave Mustaine, and Dco02 for reviewing! Here are your chocolate Razzies! *Hands everyone a chocolate Serafan Raziel on a stick* ^_^ Enjoy! Kehehehehehe ;)  
  
Now, hopefully word will not have screwed up the ellipsis. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Moonspell"  
  
Part 3 of ?  
  
After a few moments which Vorador had allowed himself the luxury of moping about the distasteful task of rescuing Stel, he reluctantly raised his head from his claws and stood up straight. Glancing around the area with quick eyes, he scanned for the nearest vampire he could send out on a relief expedition. His eyes lingered on the balcony which protruded slightly over the rotunda, where a young blue-eyed fledgling who was leaning on the rail watched his master who stood nearby with brazen youthful curiosity.  
  
"Blaire." Vorador beckoned to him, calling the vampire to his side.  
  
"Immediately!" The fledgling called in bright reply as he rushed down the elegant wooden stairs leading to the rotunda where Vorador stood. Vorador half-smiled at the hurrying vampire, his mood lightened by the fledgling's, well, fledgling antics.  
  
"I have.. a favor to ask of you." Vorador paused, reluctant in his request as the fledgling looked towards him eagerly. "There is a vampire who is wounded somewhere in the vicinity of Ashenvale* forest. I'd like you to find him, and bring him back to the Mansion." Vorador paused as he considered the next part of his message. "Be wary, Blaire, because his attacker may lurk nearby. Do not allow yourself to become injured as well."  
  
"Yes, sire!" Blaire replied enthusiastically, nodding his head up and down. He was eager to prove his worth to his sire. Vorador nodded. "You have my thanks, Blaire."  
  
Inwardly he sighed, as he thought again of the upset and convalescent vampire who lay upstairs, tended to by Magnus and his woman friend Clove. "Ceylon, I do this for your sake.. and /only/ your sake.. I hate the Serafan bastard.." he said silently to himself.  
  
After Blaire gave his earnest acceptance of Vorador's charge, a "hmph" came loudly from a dimly-lit room near the balcony. Kain's heavy footsteps were dulled silent on the rich maroon carpet as he strolled out of the chamber he was in. His arms were crossed angrily over his chest and his face, white as snow, was wearing its usual frown of resentment. Kain was arrogance anthropomorphized and he was looking down figuratively and literally on the two figures standing together on the circular floor below him.  
  
As Kain leisurely walked down the steps to where the two vampires stood, Vorador looked up at him questioningly, reading the expression on his dissatisfied, incredulous face- "You're sending a fledgling to do an adult's job?" Vorador was surprised at Kain's abnormally caring sentiments, and wondered what ulterior motive the tainted vampire commander might have for his interest in the young vampire's fate.  
  
"What do you have to say, Kain?" Vorador hailed him, already having a good idea of what Kain's reply would entail by the time the vampire reached him.  
  
"You're a fool, Vorador, for sending that errand-boy fledgling to rescue the wounded vampire. Ceylon was beaten to unconsciousness, I /doubt/ that Blaire will fare any better if he comes in contact with Ceylon's assailant. His inexperience will be his demise. "  
  
Vorador wondered mildly how long Kain had been listening in on his interactions with the other vampires, but dismissed the thought as currently impertinent.  
  
"Very well then Kain, you will accompany him, since you are so concerned. I had thought you would have found the task distasteful, which is why my original plan was to call Faustus or Sebastian to be an escort for Blaire, but.. You will be the one to go with him." Vorador said benignly, naming two of Kain's subordinates in his response. Kain appeared caught off guard and his irritation at being assigned a task that was below him was plain to see, but he quickly masked the emotion and gave a curt, throaty "Yes." as his acceptance, albeit dissatisfiedly.  
  
"Alright, Kain. So it's settled then. Are you prepared to depart now?"  
  
"Yes." Came Kain's terse reply, while Blaire, ever energetic, nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"Be quickly, for dawn approaches far too fast." Vorador said, then turned and left the rotunda for the seclusion of his library.  
  
Kain and Blaire left the mansion and entered Ashenvale forest.  
  
Thanks go to Light in Dark and Silveriss for reviewing this chapter! Continuing thanks go to Valentine, Griz, MB, Dave Mustaine, and Dco02 for reviewing the first chapter. i appreciate it more than what my words can say. AN's for the hell of it, or so I can get them out of the way.- Blaire's name is pronounced Blaie-ray. Oh, don't we all just love names spelled absolutely nothing like how they sound when they are spoken. Yeah. Moonspell is a doom metal band! i don't particularly like them much, but the name of this fic will be apt.. somehow i'll figure out how to do it. And if i ever begin to sound like Mobius with all the apts, please, please murder me. kthxby. Frostmourne is a blade from Warcraft III! i guess i'm too lazy to come up with a name that good myself, but oh well.. i dislike word! It screws up my ellipses! Damn it for that! Let it burn in eternal hellfire! Let it- yeah, that's enough for now.  
  
*i don't know the name of the forest which surrounds Vorador's mansion, so i just took a name i liked from Warcraft III. i_like_Warcraft.. 


End file.
